


One step forward, two steps behind

by snowynight



Category: Castle, Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Humour, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Supernatural/police procedural of author's choice, author's choice of character(s) from said procedural, two steps behind the Winchesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	One step forward, two steps behind

"They're really the stuff of novel," Castle said.

Beckett said, "They're killers, serial killers. It's not a joking matter."

"Don't worry. My heart's always with Nikki. But with the body count, all that years on the run and still evading pursue, a law student turned murderer, ritualistic killing... it's the kind of things myths made of."

"Don't start vexing poetics. They haven't met us yet."

"Are you including myself in us?"

"No," Beckett rolled her eyes. "Now back to the white board..."


End file.
